Seven Fatal Flaws
by AmbushImagine
Summary: The Fatal Flaws of The Seven, all counting down. If they have even a chance at winning the war, they'll have to get through their death-flaws. That, they knew. But how to get past them is the difficult part. Fatal. Their flaws could get them killed in many awful ways, and that's what they meant.
1. Leo

Fatal Flaws? Well, Leo didn't know about those. They were supposed to like, the part of you that always got you into trouble. Hm... that would be all of him really. But when Annabeth muttered something about Leo's Fatal Flaw being self-hatred/pity, that got him thinking.

Before Leo even found out he was a Demigod, his life was a huge scrambled mess of Play-Doh. Being paired up with a baby-sitter that enjoyed barbecuing you was discomforting enough, but when you basically are the reason of your mother's death, that's out of comfort zone. Leo had been told multiple times that it wasn't his fault that she died, that he couldn't have stopped it. He wanted to believe it, he really did, but he just couldn't. If Leo wasn't born with his stupid deep-fryer powers in the first place, _none of that _would have happened.

Then after running about from this place to that, and finally settling in the Wilderness School, Leo thought his life maybe didn't suck so much. And then suddenly, his life says '_GOTCHA!', _and he discovers that his best-friend Jason Grace was never his best friend after all! How funny, right?

And then, Leo discovers he's a half-blood, which didn't really suck so much at first. Oh, but then Leo just _had _to find Festus and turn him into the awesome dragon that would help them on their quest. After going through so much with him, BOOM, there goes all of Leo's work and his new dragon friend. Maybe if Leo had just gone through the trouble of patching him up a little bit better, he would still be Happy the Dragon, but now, Festus's head stuck on the _ArgoII _did _not _look all that happy.

As if Leo wasn't guilty enough, the next thing he does is go fire on _New Rome _and totally ruin any chance of future alliance. That was _ totally _his fault. Ok, part of it was the eidolon's, but Leo still gave himself credit. If only he just secured the stupid ballista...

And yet, the Fates weren't done playing with Leo's life, and then, he almost ruined Hazel's relationship with Frank because he looked too much like her old boyfriend.

Ooh, did he mention that he'd cracked the fortune cookie that sent Percy and Annabeth tumbling to their deaths? That was the most thing he'd felt guilty about. And speaking of the stupid fortune cookie, maybe Nemesis was right, after all.

_"You'll always be the odd man out. The seventh wheel."_

Leo felt too much like a seventh wheel now. All he did was ride the ArgoII, and make sheesh kebab, what was _that _useful for?

_To Storm Or Fire The World Must Fall_

Right. That line almost made Leo snort. If the world were to fall to him, the prophecy might as well say:

_The World Will Fall To Leo's Giant BBQ Party,_

or something. No lies, that line freaked him up sometimes, though. Like, seriously, it wasn't the first time Leo had managed to screw things but by only meaning to help. Nope, definitely not the first time. If the world would fall to anyone, it wasn't Leo. Honestly? Jason and Percy could summon huge storms, Annabeth could out-wit spiders with Chinese Hand-cuffs, Hazel and Nico could pull stuff out of the ground and bring back Armies of Bones, Frank could turn into ..._anything, _and Piper could speak people into lending her Lamborghini's and helicopters. Leo? Nothing much. He could work pretty good for a human torch. Any other talent... I don't think so.

Thinking back about it, Annabeth was right. Fatal Flaws are like your arch-enemies, but Leo's only enemy was himself. Fatal Flaws were... Fatal. That's where the name comes from. If they were gonna win this war, Annabeth was right. Leo needed more self-esteem.

**A/N: Team Leo ^u^, 8-3**


	2. Hazel

Hazel knew that Annabeth had meant to keep the team together when she started the whole new 'Fatal Flaw' thing. The deal was that everyone had to find out their Fatal Flaws and tell them to their teammates so that they could all understand each other better. But even though, Hazel had trouble finding _her _Fatal Flaw, although she knew deep down she had one. Everyone does. She just needed sometime to think about it, and now was the time.

Nico had told her that his other sister Bianca had said something about the Fatal Flaw of the children on the Underworld being holding grudges, and for a while, she considered that. She might have settled on that idea if it wasn't for Frank and Percy. Back when she still couldn't control her powers well enough, whenever a gold nugget or any mineral popped out of the floor, she was afraid she'd hurt someone who used it. This got her thinking back about her old life in the 1940's, how she never let anyone use her resource no matter how much she hated them because she didn't want them hurt. Hazel didn't hold grudges. Infact quite the opposite, she _forgave. _She forgave her _mother _even though it was too late, and she had doomed her, she forgave _the kids at her school_ for bullying her and never gave in to them, gods, she even forgave her own _Father _ (well, a little anyway) for not looking at her or offering help until it was a no-going back point. No, Hazel didn't hold grudges.

Hazel wondered what her Fatal Flaw truly was. So she went back into all her deeds to find her week spot. Back in New Orleans, she'd done nothing quite that strange, well expect popping jewels straight from the floor. Then, she'd moved to Alaska, where she'd made her mistake of listening to Gaea's voice and almost reviving a gaint. That was one of the biggest mistakes that she'd even made in her life. And then... there was death. Hazel and her mother had died and were both harshly sent to Asphodel where Hazel suffered because of her memories. That was where Nico found her and brought her back, and she was still grateful for that. She had stayed at Camp-Jupiter for a few months with her new best-friend Frank, and they'd went on that great quest when Percy showed up.

Hold on... something triggered in Hazel when she thought about that. During their quest, Hazel _did _sense her Fatal Flaw.

She was absolutley definitely _scared. _No, not of the fact that they have lesser than a week or they'd doom the camp, but of messing up all over again.

_That's it! _Hazel thought. That was her Fatal Flaw.

Through out the entire quest, Percy, Frank, and she had been going into life threatning situations and all she had kept in mind during most of them was how she might do something wrong, just like she'd done in her old life. She'd ended up killing the most person she cared about against the odds: Her mom. She was afraid of dooming Percy and Frank too. _That _was her Fatal Flaw. _Fear. _ Hazel was afraid she'd do something wrong all over again and doom her friends and blow up all their hard work.

_Fear. _Even newely introduced to it, Hazel knew fear was her foe now. The part of her that faulted her and made her chose wrong choice. _Fear. _It was her death-flaw.


End file.
